Underwater Haven
by CheddarCheese99043
Summary: Sanji and Nami get into a fight but when Luffy falls overboard Sanji discovers a secret that Nami's been hiding....R&R!


**_Cheddar: hey its me again this is a short SaXNa fic i hope u enjoy lots of innocent white fluff _** **_yaaay!_**

Underwater Haven

Sanji stirred his stir fry that he was cooking. He stared absentmindedly out the window not paying attention to the cooking. His mind wandered back to that day's previous discussion on how Nami seemed to never get into the water. He turned down the heat from the food and lit a cigarette.

'I'll get wet Sanji! I don't want to!' she'd protested to him earlier that day. He chuckled at this.

'Come on Nami!' Sanji pleaded. "It'll be just the two of us! No one will see us!' he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

'You'll see Sanji! I don't want to!' she said as she took his hand off her shoulder.

'See what? You can swim I know you can!' he said as he walked after her.

'THE VERY THING I DON'T WANT YOU TO!' Nami shouted as she ran off to her room.

Sanji left the kitchen after reviewing this in his mind three to four times. He bumped into Zolo as he walked down the hall.

"Hey crap cook watch it!" Zolo said angrily.

"Sorry." Sanji said with a small voice. Zolo looked at him.

"What's eatin' ya?" he asked the cook. "You don't normally apologize like that…"

"Nami's mad at me… I wanted to go swimming with her and see her swim suit!" Sanji told the swordsman. Zolo looked at him funny.

"Tat's odd… I just now remembered something I saw when we were fighting Arlong…" Zolo said slowly. "it had to deal with Nami…I wanted to see if she really was heartless so I jumped in the water… and she dove in after me…and I thought I saw…no …no that's impossible…"Zolo said as he shook his head.

"WHAT?" Sanji asked him.

"Underwater she looked different…" Zolo said slowly, "that's all sorry…" Zolo walked off. Zolo knew that he'd kept his promise to her not to reveal her secret. He promised her that much, and that much he would keep. Sanji stared after the swordsman shaking his head.

"THANKS ZOLO!" he said angrily. Zolo waved back. Sanji stormed onto the main deck and saw Luffy and Usopp playing football. Nami was laughing as they tackled each other multiple times. Sanji smiled, he loved her beautiful smile. Usopp ran at Luffy who had the ball but he ran at him a little too hard and he knocked him off the ship.

"LUFFY!" Sanji yelled, as he was about to jump off he saw Nami rush past him. She leapt off and jumped into the water. She stayed under for a while when she didn't come back up again for air Sanji leapt in after her.

As he swam down he saw something swimming towards him. As he gazed at the thing longer he noticed it was Nami carrying Luffy with her, but she had a fin. Sanji gaped at her as she swam past him. They both broke the surface at the same time.

"MOVE!" Sanji shouted as he took Luffy from Nami and climbed onto the deck. He looked down at Nami who was refusing to look up at him. He reached his hand down to help her up and she took his hand and as she got out of the water her fin disappeared. Sanji stared at her as she rushed to Luffy's aid. He was okay for he'd held his breath for a long part of the time. He sat up and thanked Nami for saving him then he and Usopp got up and ran to go bug Zolo. Nami stood up slowly and turned to look at Sanji.

"You—saw…" She said softly as she turned away. Sanji ran over to her and he hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were…a mermaid?" he asked her as he held her. Nami held onto him too and she started to cry.

"Because I was scared of what every one would think if they found out I was a mermaid!" she cried. Sanji lifted her chin.

"What do you mean?" he asked the shivering girl. "I wouldn't have cared what you were…" he leaned down and kissed the navigator. They broke away after a few moments and Nami looked at him.

"Frankly… You make a most beautiful mermaid…" he told her. She started to cry again. "What?" Sanji asked her. Nami looked up at him.

"I was most afraid of what YOU would say! I was afraid you wouldn't like me anymore…I was afraid you'd leave me…" Sanji stared down at her.

"No matter what any one says I'll NEVER leave you Nami… I love you." He told her as he hugged her tightly. She hugged him too. Zolo stood in the hallway watching silently. He chuckled and walked off.

**_Cheddar: i hope u enjoied this!R&R PEEPS PLEASE!!!_**


End file.
